<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking it slow by SaltywithSarcasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140278">Taking it slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm'>SaltywithSarcasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wrench, Developing Relationship, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Wrench and Marcus have been taking it slow every since they became a thing, little kisses here and there, holding hands and flirting, so much flirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Holloway/Wrench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking it slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Wrench and Marcus have been taking it slow every since they became a thing, little kisses here and there, holding hands and flirting, so much flirting. </p><p>The two men have been so sweet and sappy that the others in the hacker group have started complaining that they’re going to throw up or just tease the two about how they’re like a old married couple, Sitara has lost count of how many times she’s caught Wrench sending Marcus heart eyes from across the room. They didn’t mind their friend’s teasing though, didn’t stop them from cuddling up together on the couch and watching cheesy action movies or Marcus from hugging the anarchist from behind while he works from his work bench. </p><p>They practically inseparable, Wrench has been staying at his boyfriend’s house for about a month now but the two haven’t done anything pass just kissing and cuddling. Sure, urges arouse but neither acted on them because of one reason; Wrench wasn’t ready. It’s not that he was uncomfortable with his body, Wrench would be the first to run through San Francisco in nothing but his mask but the point was, he’s never been with a man before and didn’t really know how to go about it. </p><p>And it’s not like he hasn’t been looking into it, Marcus has found some pretty interesting tabs left open on his laptop to prove that his boyfriend has been trying to learn as much as he can on the topic of gay sex; Marcus tells him he’ll be more than willing to explain it to him and that he’ll learn more from him than from any porno he can find but Wrench would just get flustered and scurry off to work on one of his many projects. </p><p>Marcus didn’t press though, he’s completely alright with waiting until the other was ready; Last thing the hipster would want is to make the other uncomfortable but the man still had needs.</p><p>So that’s why he laying in bed in his apartment alone, dick in hand as his eyes fall close and imagines it’s his boyfriend who’s touching him. He likes to think that Wrench would stroke him slowly at first, getting used to touching another man and gradually pick up the pace as Marcus whispers encouraging words into his ear. He likes to think Wrench wouldn’t wear his mask durning sex with it just being the two of them alone and that they would share tender kisses between each brush of a hand.</p><p>He wants Wrench to completely comfortable when they have sex, he craves to have the other under him or above him as long as he could feel his bare skin against his own. He would take it as slow as the other wants, if he didn’t want to start with penetration than they could start with something simple; Marcus wouldn’t mind if the two of them just touching each other under the blankets. </p><p>He would shallow each moan and whimper that escape the other’s mouth until he came into his hand. </p><p>Marcus moans, biting his bottom lip as he strokes himself faster and feels his chest grows flushed as his breath catches in the back of throat but jumps a little when he hears the front door open, following by his boyfriend’s voice calling out for him in the other room.</p><p>He quickly removes his hand and wipes his hand off on the blankets as the bedroom door opens.</p><p>“Hey, Marky-Mark; I brought some take out and...” The other trails off, lowering the bags in his hands and turns his head as ‘!!’ appears across his mark. “Oh...uh...Did I...did I intrude on your alone time or...Sorry, Sorry man, I-“</p><p>“No, man-I mean, yeah, I was touching myself but you didn’t interrupt or anything.” Marcus runs his hand through his hair and presses his glasses back up his nose. </p><p>“Then why did you stop on my account?” Wrench asks, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed and sets the bag besides his leg. </p><p>“...” Marcus rubs the back of his neck as his boyfriend crosses his arms. “Didn’t know if you would be alright with it if I was.”</p><p>“What? Dude, I wouldn’t do something like that to you. You can jack off whenever you want, this isn’t some sort of blue ball, cock ring sort of relationship where you can only get off if I allow it.” Wrench laughs halfheartedly as he leans back against the bed. “Do you think I would be disgusted if I saw you?”</p><p>“No, I just didn’t think you were ready for that sort of territory.” Wrench just shakes his head and moves the bag of food on the floor and turns to him, shrugging off his vest to toss it on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“I think we could test the waters a bit if you’re already up and ready to go.” Wrench says as he pulls back the blankets, winking as he reaches for Marcus’s boxers and pulls them down to his ankles.</p><p>“Hey, are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Marcus asks, watching Wrench’s hand move up his thighs.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Marky-baby?” Wrench asks as hearts lit up in his mask. “Afraid of your loving boyfriend giving you a helping hand?”</p><p>“No, I just want to make sure you’re ready for this.” He feels his erection twitch as the other finally wraps a hand around it.</p><p>“I’ve been actually thinking about it and after watching some videos-“</p><p>“Not those videos again-“</p><p>“As I was saying, I was thinking about, you know, oral.” Wrench says with a shrug of his shoulders. “Some of the videos that I watched were kind of hot and I was meaning to ask if I could try it with you.”</p><p>“What do ya mean?” Marcus asks, raising a brow as Wrench rubs his thumb against the head.</p><p>“Face-fucking, you know?” Wrench says, reaching up to remove his mask to look him in the eyes. “I wanted to ask if you’d shove your dick down my throat and use me.”</p><p>“Shit Wrench, can’t just go saying things like that.” Marcus feels his face heating up at the idea, clearing his throat. </p><p>“Going to make you shoot your load just with a little dirty talk, baby?” Wrench smiles, stroking him faster and has the other leaning back against the headboard, moaning as the other doesn’t even hesitate to lower his head to take the tip into his mouth.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Marcus can’t help but to thrust up a little into the warmth and roll his eyes back, wanting so desperately for him to take more but forces his hips to be still when he hears the other gag and lifts his head to check on the other. Wrench flicks his eyes up towards him and the sight alone is almost enough to do him in. </p><p>“Want me to use and abuse you, huh? Didn’t think of you as a masochist, Wrench.” Marcus says, pulling his hood off his head to get a better view of his face and run his hand over his hair. “Why don’t you get up here and I’ll show you used and abused.”</p><p>Wrench grins as he climbs up into his arms, pulling Marcus into a kiss, grinding into the other man’s bare erection. He reaches for the bottom of his hoodie and pulls it up to take it off because the other is still wearing too much, wrapping around his naked upper half as they kissed.</p><p>“What made you change your mind about holding off on doing it?” Marcus asks against his lips, hearing the other huff and crack a smile. </p><p>“You know how little I can control myself when I’m around you, M.” </p><p>“Yeah but I thought you wanted to wait until you knew a little more-“</p><p>“What better way to learn than hands on experience, dude?” Wrench says, reaching for his own jeans to unbutton them and gets off Marcus to kick them off. “Why? Don’t wanna rail me into this mattress right now?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“But I wanna know if you’ve got any condoms and lube because I don’t think I’m keen on getting fucked dry, you know?”</p><p>“I’ve got both.” Marcus says, reaching into his nightstand and pulls out both to show him. “Can you turn over so I could...um, get you ready?”</p><p>Wrench lays down on his stomach and spreads his legs, glancing back at the man as he pours lube into his hand. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he brings his lubed cover hand up to the other’s entrance, gently rubbing his finger against the rim of muscles and hears the light intake of breath as he presses slowly inside of him. </p><p>He presses his finger up to the knuckle and flicks his eyes to the other man to make sure he’s doing alright before moving it back and forth.</p><p>“How’s that feel?” Marcus asks, moving his finger around for a certain spot.</p><p>“A little weird but not bad.” Wrench rests his chin on his arm. </p><p>“I’m going to add another, okay?” He adds another finger and rubs it against his insides, knowing he found the little bundle of nerves when the other’s head jerks up with a gasp. Marcus shifts, thrusting his fingers and listens to the gasps and moans that come from the other man. “Feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Wrench nods, breathing heavier as he presses his face against the sheets as Marcus sped up his pace, enjoying the muffled sounds the other was making against the sheets. </p><p>“Marcus, k-keep doing that and I’ll be spent before we even have a chance to do anything fun.” Wrench says, lifting his hips and pressing back against his fingers. Marcus snorts as he pulls his fingers away before lifting him up on his knees and kisses his hips, running a hand along his back as Marcus gets on his knees and taking in the view before him. </p><p>Marcus scrabbles for the condoms and quickly rolls it on, wanting to get his hands on the other man again as quickly as possible. He applies lube and settles right behind him, running his hand over his rear.</p><p>“Gotta relax for me, man.” Marcus says hardly above a whisper as Wrench lifts his head again and cheekily shakes his rear back at him. </p><p>“Come on, Marky-Mark; Just fuck me already, I’m not gonna break.” </p><p>“Is that right?” Marcus gives his ass a little slap, making the other jump and press back against him as he cusses under his breath. “Like it when I smack your ass?”</p><p>“Yess.” Wrench drops his head to the mattress and lifts his rear again. “Fuck, please just do it already; You’re killing me here.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Marcus chuckles, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance and presses in, Wrench goes still and shutters underneath him; The anarchist moans when he’s halfway there and Marcus pauses to rub his hips. “Wish you could see yourself right now, so damn gorgeous.”</p><p>Instead of some smartass comment about how the other was delusional, Wrench buries his face against the crook of his arms to muffle a groan, squeezing his eyes closed and Marcus can feel him squeeze around him. </p><p>Ah, Wrench likes being praised in bed, he’ll make sure to keep that in mind. </p><p>Giving a little thrust, he sees that Wrench isn’t showing any signs of pain but just to be sure, he leans over him with his chest against his back and rests his chin on the other man’s shoulder to whisper into his ear.</p><p>“I’m going to move now, alright?” </p><p>“Fuck, you’re huge; I feel like you’re going to split me in half.” Wrench pushes himself up to press back against his boyfriend, earning a soft laugh from Marcus as he reaches under him to brush his hand against the other’s chest.</p><p>“Trying to boost my ego?” He asks, giving him a moment to adjust and catch his breath before thrusting his hips a little and feels Wrench press back to meet his hips. </p><p>“I know you can do better than that, M.” </p><p>“I’m just trying not to hurt your impatient ass.” Marcus gives him a little harder thrust, smacking his rear again before grabbing him by the hips and picking up the pace. The bed creaks underneath their weight and the sound of skin smacking skin fills the room along with their moans and heavy breathing.</p><p>Wrench tries hiding his face against the mattress but Marcus doesn’t hesitate to grab him by his shoulders and pulls him back until his back is against his chest again, wrapping a arm around him to keep him there while the other hand is firmly on his boyfriend’s hip. </p><p>“Like feeling used like a sex doll?” Marcus whispers into his ear, reaching up to hold Wrench’s throat but not hard enough to cut off any oxygen and brush his nose against his blonde hair. “How about me yanking on your hair and spanking you’re ass until it’s nice and red, baby?”</p><p>The noise the escapes Wrench is almost a squeal from the new position and damn, the look on his face is almost like bliss; He likes to be taken control of, Marcus realizes and groans. Leaning in to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s parted lips and slips the hand on his hip lower to take ahold of Wrench’s flushes cock, stroking him in the same pace of his thrusts. </p><p>“F-fuck! Fuck, Marcus.” Wrench gets out, reaching to grab a hold of the back of Marcus’s neck while the other grabs ahold of his arm. He bites his lip, moaning through his teeth and rocks his hips back, he’s flushed down to his chest. “Fuck me, baby; Fuck me hard.”</p><p>Marcus lets him go and presses him back down into the mattress as he drills him hard against the bed, pounding him hard enough to make Wrench cry out in pleasure. Wrench’s fingers clutch at the sheets until his knuckles are white and slips a hand under himself to rub his neglect dick. </p><p>“Marcus...Marcus, I’m close...” Wrench warns. “Oh fuck!” </p><p>The man goes rigid under him, mouth open in a silent scream as he cums, nearly pulling the sheets off as his orgasm engulfed him and suddenly goes limp with a low groan. Marcus slows his thrusts to milk him through his orgasm before pulling out and rolls him over into his back, taking in the utter blissed out look on his face. </p><p>Marcus strokes himself as his free hand caressed the other’s thigh, watching the man come back to his senses and lifts himself up on his arms.</p><p>“You can finish on me if that’s what you want.” Wrench says, eyes flicking down to the condom and rubs his sensitive dick. Marcus pulls the condom off, jerking off between his boyfriend’s legs and cums over the other’s spent cock. Wrench smears the the mess between his legs and looks back up at the other. “Wanna clean up real quick so we can eat and watch that new Siska movie?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Marcus says as he leans down to pull him into another kiss. “So how was it? Any complaints?”</p><p>“None that I can think of, might want a round two.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated!</p><p>SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>